


Red | Seventeen Au

by Cheolstar



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Destiny, Fate, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Red String of Fate
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:54:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26795443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheolstar/pseuds/Cheolstar
Summary: "Is it ever possible to love someone who's not tied to your string?"jeon wonwoo thought he had a normal life. he thought that his only goal was to graduate and survive with the rest of his life afterwards.but a certain man named kim mingyu changed everything.kim mingyu was the man who changed his fate.
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Chwe Hansol | Vernon, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Lee Seokmin | DK, Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Kudos: 4





	1. Red string?

**Author's Note:**

> wattpad book by cheolstar (me)
> 
> started: january 2020  
> ended: may 2020
> 
> uploaded to ao3: october 2020

a new shiny harley davidson bike speeds through the streets of seoul. the black leather jacket flowing with the wind as the jock takes a turn, parking on the slot with ease and taking his helmet off while brushing off his wet hair, showing his in incredible charm.

the girls around him immediatley awed at his beauty, some even fainted. he struds his way through them and entered the school's corridors, making more people look his way.

it was none other than kim mingyu, the son of the richest ceo in korea. he confidently shows off his perfect proportions and his sharp canines as he smiles.

a familiar man is running towards his side, slapping mingyu's shoulder as he breathed heavily while another man walked peacefully and also stopped by the tallest's side.

"you could've waited for us!"

the man was wen junhui, the popular exchange student from china. and the other man was chwe hansol, a man with a korean-american beauty and people described him as 'jackfrost' because of the cold aura that they get whenever he passes by. the three walked side by side in the hallway, a certain coolness emitting from them.

  


everyone turned their heads to their direction except one particular male, jeon wonwoo. 

he rolls his eyes as he hears the loud squeels of the girls and closes his locker then walks off to his classroom.

wonwoo sits down on his chair, sipping his strawberry milk while turning a page on his book. he was enjoying his silent moment until loud screams started to fill the quiet classroom.

"i dont have a crush on him!" his classmate named seungkwan whined at his friend. seungkwan immediatley spots wonwoo and he grabs his friend towards the annoyed looking male. "wonwoo~! tell him i dont!" minghao laughs at him. "nah, you totally like him" "no i dont!"

"wait who does he like?" wonwoo asks. "chwe hans-" minghao was about to blurt it out but seungkwan quickly covered his mouth. "you cant just say that here!" he whisper-shouted.

the moment he said that, jun and hansol walk in the classroom.

seungkwan immediatley cleans himself up as hansol gave him a wink.

unexpectedly, jun runs to minghao and hugs his waist. "baby~ i missed you~" jun spoke in chinese. "were in school..." minghao blushes as he looks away. "i dont care~ i need to show them that you're mine." minghao looks down as he secretly smiles.

the others coo at the couple, some girls were jealous. jun and minghao have been a couple since childhood. their parents were friends since jun's father was a ceo of a company in china and minghao's father as well. the mother's of the two are really close and they even go shopping together. even when jun announced to their parents that he was dating minghao, their parents welcomed them and had no obligations of their relationship.

the door suddenly opens and goes in the teacher. "please take your seat~"

"im going to start the lesson."

  


* * *

  


fifteen minutes into class and jeon wonwoo was already exhausted. he'd done nothing from the past five minutes but he was still tired. the teacher was discussing about random lessons that he cant seem to understand, so he looked around the room to cure his boredom.

jun and minghao were passing papers to each other while seungkwan was in the middle, so he had to pass it for them and he was having none of it. hansol lowly chuckled at them but secretly took a few peeks at seungkwan.

wonwoo laughed at his friend because of him being so whipped. everyone knows that hansol has had a crush on the boy since last year but seungkwan is still denying his feelings.

seungkwan thought that if he dated hansol, everyone would be bullying him, saying that he wasnt good enough for him even though everyone actually supported the two wholeheartedly. he says that there would be always that one person who doesnt agree with it and would probably convince others that its not okay.

hansol caught wonwoo staring at him so he raised his eyebrow in confusion but wonwoo just chuckled and went back to his position.

_***ring* *ring*** _

wonwoo raised his head as the loud ringing of the lunch bell echoed throughout the whole school. never thought that he had fallen asleep in the middle of class.

"jeon wonwoo! you coming or not?" minghao shouts from the door. wonwoo doesnt answer but blinks uncontrollably, rubbing his eyes as he's still adjusting to the bright light.

he stands up and walks to the door but he suddenly notices a red silhouette on minghao's finger.

"what is that on your finger?" He asks.

"what? oh. its the ring jun gave to me. its a really pretty rose gold color~"

"n-no its red..."

"huh? wonwoo are you colorblind?"

wonwoo rubs his eyes again as he grabs minghao's hand and looks at it closely.

it was a red string. glowing in all its glory.

wonwoo knew what it was. he wasnt as stupid as the main character in movies where they didnt know what it was when that thing is literally in front of them. but why him? why is he can he see it?

minghao pulls his hand away and looks at him in confusion. "wonwoo are you sick?" he places his hand on wonwoo's forehead and checks but he swats his hand away. "im fine." minghao walks away, brushing him off. "fine. see you at the cafeteria~"

he stands at the door for a while thinking of what he just saw until feels something tight on his finger. He slowly raises it up as he sees what it was.

a red string.

wonwoo couldn't believe it. He tries to take it off but somehow he couldnt.

What was happening?  
  


  


there was no one else in the silent hallway that jeon wonwoo was standing on.

  


  


his eyes were fixated on the only string that was there, and it was his. the vibrant red shined in all its glory as it was wrapped around his own pinky finger.

  


  


he found himself walking towards where the string led slowly. wonwoo turns to a corner and was led to the stairs to the rooftop. he stopped walking but the thread had suddenly made him move. the thin line of red itself was pulling him in.

  
wonwoo opens the door to the rooftop and he was greeted by a blinding light. he squints his eyes to take a peek at the glowing object and it was a...

woman?

the woman had rare beautiful features, she wore a white satin gown with a long slit on the bottom part and she also held rose gold scissors.

it took him a lot of time to process everything but his eyes land straight to where his string was led:

on her hand.

it wasnt connected to her but she was holding the thin line with such easiness. wonwoo's eyes lift up to the woman's face and notices the corner of her lips lift up, showing off a sweet but mischievous smile.

wonwoo then looked back at his string and sees the woman bring the scissors up to it, the thread hitting the sharp blade-

**cut**

the string fell onto the floor and it had turned into a dark ebony color.

wonwoo was about to question until his vision had suddenly turned blurry and loud static sounds filled his ears.

"ah-!" he lets out a groan as a sharp pain hit his heart, as if he was stabbed about a thousand times.

he felt his body getting heavier and heavier. the overwhelming pain was too much for his body to stand.

and the last thing he saw was the glowing figure before he collapsed onto the cold floor as he fell unconscious.

  



	2. Dark Mahogany

his eyes open to a bright light, making him squint his eyes. he takes a look around the room and he sees a blurry silhouette of a man.

"wonwoo! you're awake!" a loud familiar voice yells in happiness. he recognises the familiar voice and sighs in disappointment.

"hey, why are you disappointed?! we dragged you all the way here you ungrateful shi-!" seungkwan yells at him but is quickly dragged away by chan. 

after chan got seungkwan back to the cafeteria, the room suddenly felt silent and peaceful. He looks down at his finger but he saw nothing. he couldnt see the red thread that was on his finger earlier.

'who was that woman and what happened with his string?' he thought.

he wanted the answer to the question but for now, he decided to shrug it off. he stands up and walks towards the cafeteria.

\---

wonwoo arrives at the cafeteria and minghao immediatley notices him. "jeon wonwoo!" he calls after the lost boy. wonwoo smiles as he sees his group of friends and runs towards them. 

"i got it for you." Seungkwan pushes the food tray towards him. 

"im not hungry" wonwoo chuckles lowly. "oy, you just passed out earlier. i even bought some vitamins for you. take them after you eat." Seungkwan really was like a mother. 

suddenly, someone was walking towards them. they turned their head towards the person and saw their very own jack frost; chwe hansol, walking through the cafeteria with a cool aura. every step he made gave chills through their skin but seungkwan only shrugged him off and continued to joke around with their conversation. his breath hitched as he felt Hansol sit down beside him. 

wonwoo couldn't help it and purposely dropped his fork down onto the floor and closed his eyes. 

'please let me see it' he sighs deeply and opens his eyes to look under the table.

their strings were connected.

wonwoo smiles as he moved back in his position and continued to eat. he looks at hansol who was supporting his head on his hand and was secretly taking peeks at seungkwan. he was very very whipped. 

but wonwoo couldnt help but look at seungkwan who looked... annoyed.

"could you stop staring?!" seungkwan finally had enough of it and the whole table jumped at his voice. all of them were confused but there was one thing clear: seungkwan was mad.

he stands up and walks out the cafeteria, leaving hansol that was still shocked from what happened. as Seungkwan walks out the door, wonwoo notices the string getting longer and longer. 

but as it got longer, the string in the middle suddenly shows something different than the rest of it. 

the string somehow turned to a darkish mahogany color. it was thinner and full of the tiniest cuts. 

chan ran out the door, following his hyung.

* * *

the next day, wonwoo goes out of his room with his uniform and his bag, ready to go for another day of school. he ate breakfast and bid his mom goodbye as he steps out of the front door.

like any other day, he continues to walk in the same route of the neighborhood's old sidewalks.

but something unexpected had happened.

the sound of a familiar engine of a motorcycle and the swirving of the tires catches him off gaurd as the said motorcycle swirves around and stops right in front of him. the man looked awfully too familiar.

he didn't realize that he was staring at the eyes of the man for a long time, so the motor suddenly beeps and made him jump. the man then proceeded to take his helmet off, revealing his own face.

"kim mingyu...? what are you doing here?" wonwoo asks.

mingyu doesn't say anything but snaps his finger and points to the backseat of the motorcycle while he gives out the other helmet. wonwoo hesitated at first but he sighed and took the helmet from mingyu's hand and seated himself.

"why are you doing thi-" wonwoo asks again. "shut up." mingyu was starting to get irritated so he started the engine with a load roar, interrupting wonwoo.

'g _eez so rude'_ wonwoo thought.

mingyu moved the motor in full speed, so wonwoo had no choice but to wrap his arms around the younger's waist.

* * *

"why did you pick me up anyway?" the shorter asks as he gives the helmet back to mingyu while hopping off the motor. "i needed to talk to you about something" he replied. "well, what is it?" wonwoo raises his eyebrow in confusion.

why would _the_ kim mingyu want to ask him anything?

"can you-"

**RING RING**

the annoying sound of the school bell rings, cutting mingyu off. that's when wonwoo looks at his watch and realized that he was late.

"im sorry but can we continue it later I need to go to class" he smiles as he runs towards his classroom, leaving mingyu alone in the school parking lot.

mingyu stared at the boy who was running away from him. he deeply thinks before he hops on his motorcycle again, starting its engine as he leaves the school.

He didn't want to go to school anyway.

wonwoo sits in his chair in time, thankful that the teacher wasn't there yet.

but one thing was always in his mind since earlier that morning: why did mingyu bother picking him up anyway? he was not an ordinary person. it was kim mingyu.

he was just freaking out so much that the teacher looked at him in the weird way. "mister jeon! what are you doing?" the teacher shouted his name, making the entire class look at him, also in a weird way.

"a-ah! nothing! nothing!" Wonwoo stutters helpessly. eventually, the class goes back to listening. he sighs as he leans his head on his arm. ready to fall into another deep slumber.

* * *

it was a long day, but he managed to somehow survive it. his long legs started to tremble but his final goal was to make it atleast in Seungkwan's house.

that was until a familiar beep came from behind.

"jeon wonwoo!"

he turned around, expecting the famous kim mingyu yet again but he was greeted to the sight of...

choi hansol..?

"hop on in. you're going to Seugkwan right?" the younger asks. "yeah but why are 'you' going to him?" he emphasizes the you part.

"im just... worried"

as if time flew by, they arrive quick at seungkwan's house. the door opens and reveals a shocked seungkwan. something was different about him though, his eyes were red and he had dark circles under his eyes.

"why are you here?" the small boy asks with a broken voice. "seungkwan, are you okay?" hansol steps forward, almost hugging him but seungkwan takes a step back, avoiding the him.

"hansol... can we talk?"  
  
  
  
  



	3. Healed String

jun and minghao walk hand by hand together towards the large parking lot where their car was parked. well...

it was more like minghao was holding jun.

as they stopped in front of their car, jun didn't open the door for him. jun had always opened the door for him which was a thing minghao had always liked. the younger rolls his eyes as he opens the door himself. "is something wrong?" he asks jun.

"i dont want to talk to you right now."

minghao felt heartbroken but he sighed as he leans on his seat.

the atmosphere was getting heavier and heavier by the second and the cold shiver that the ac gave off was not helping.

"lets stop here." jun suddenly spoke.

"h-huh?" minghao turned to look at jun with a confused expression.

"didn't you hear me? i was saying that we should break up." jun repeated once again. minghao felt like fainting, he wanted it to be a dream. something that doesnt and will never happen in real life.

 _"j-jun please tell me you're joking... why would you suddenly want to break up?! is this all a fucking joke to you wen junhui?!"_ minghao spoke in chinese, making him sound more aggressive.

"minghao.... dont get me wrong, i _do_ love you-" jun says.

"shut it junhui. i dont want none of your bullshit anymore." minghao signals the driver to stop and he gets off the car, sending jun one last glare before slamming the door.

jun sits uncomfortably on the car's seat, sighing loudly before covering his face in his hands.

' _i_ _really love you minghao. i really do._ _'_

' _but we werent fated for each other._ _not anymore.'_

_"i will find out who cut our string and cut their throats instead."_

* * *

  
"tell me why your string is full of cuts." wonwoo says.

seungkwan gasped at him. looking at him in shock. "h-how did you kno- no. how can you see the-"

"i just can. i dont know why. i dont know how. i just... can see it."

"but please seungkwan tell me... what is the problem?" he asks carefully.

wonwoo starts to see tears form up in seungkwan's eyes. he comes closer to seungkwan and hugged him, not wanting to let go of the younger. "what is it? is something hurting you?" seungkwan starts to stutter but there was still no evident answer.

"seungkwan.. i need to know so I can help you.. you cant do anything just by yourself.." seungkwan then let out the loudest sigh.

"i-i tried to cut it. i tried to cut my string..."

wonwoo stood in there, shocked from what he said. "w-why? why would you- i thought you liked him!"

"i still like him wonwoo! i really do. well, not just 'like' but i really truly love him! but even if our strings were connected. we weren't meant for each other anyway" seungkwan choked a sob, leaning more onto wonwoo.

"who told you that?"

"h-hansol's step mother"

wonwoo stayed in silence, knowing he wont solve the problem just by lecturing him.

"she abused me. she made my parents bankrupt and the worst one yet... she told me to stay away from hansol forever"

"i want to escape from this hellhole wonwoo.... i just want it to end." seungkwan's tears poured into wonwoo's shirt. "all of this is because my string his connected to him!"

"seungkwan..." someone speaks from behind. the two turn around and look at the person.

chwe hansol.

seungkwan had feared this moment in all of his life. he didn't want hansol to know the truth because if he did, hansol wouldn't have liked him today.

hansol respected his stepmother as much as his real mother who had passed away so suddenly. he had loved her and cared for her so deeply but the fact that seungkwan told him that his mother did that, really did change his mind.

"seungkwan..." wonwoo steps back so that hansol could wrap his arms around the seungkwan, pressing his lips on the older's forehead.

"im sorry... i'll stay away from you. i'll be as far as i can be. i dont want you to be hurt anymore." hansol whispers.

"if only i didn't see you that day. if only i didnt fall in love with you... you would've had an easier life. im sorry." hansol tightens his grip.

he remembers the day where he was just taking a walk to take a break after his mother's funeral and saw seungkwan was sitting by the beach, staring off to the beautiful sunset, wearing his favorite khaki hoodie and sweatpants.

hansol approached him, still wearing his black suit and tie. "hi." that was all hansol said. seungkwan raised his head to look at the dangerously handsome man and blushed a little. "mind if i sit with you?" hansol asks and the latter nods in response.

"wait." seungkwan stopped him. he takes off his khaki hoodie, leaving him in an overside white shirt. then he places it down to where hansol was supposed to sit.

hansol smiled at the little action. "you didnt have to but thanks." he said. "you wouldnt want to dirty your suit. it looks expensive." seungkwan said as hansol continued to sit on the hoodie.

"what's your name?" hansol asked but seungkwan didnt reply. he didnt want to say his name to a stranger. hansol just shrugged it off and continued with another topic.

then the next day was the beginning of the school yet again and he was sitting in his seat by the window, quietly listening to some music.

then seungkwan showed up that day in front of the classroom with the same uniform he had. "hello everyone, im boo seungkwan." he introduced himself.

the teacher had him sit next to hansol and as the smaller sat next to him, hansol whispered quietly, "nice to meet you again seungkwan."

then here they were: seungkwan with his head buried deep in hansol's shoulder, his tears staining the younger's uniform.

hansol still held on to Seungkwan tight, scared that he himself will let the older go.

"i love you, chwe hansol."

hansol widens his eyes at the three words that came out of the latter's mouth that have never been let out to anyone before.

without hesitation, hansol lets him go and bends down, pressing a sweet kiss onto seungkwan's lips. the younger jumped in surprise but eventually kissed back, wrapping his arms around hanso's neck.

hansol let go and kissed every inch of Seungkwan's face, whispering a quick 'i love you too' in each kiss.

"i'll talk to her about it. dont worry." he pressed their foreheads together as he smiled in his usual gummy smile that always made girls swoon.

the was the first time seungkwan felt happy. even though his tears were still pouring out, he smiled and pulled hansol into another kiss.

meanwhile, wonwoo sits on the couch, looking at the couple in amusement. but one thing catches his eyes, the red string.

the once maroon and cut string healed back into a glowing bright red color.

_Once the red string signifies your soulmate, it can never be changed._


End file.
